


Шесть склянок утренней вахты

by ilmare



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Sail, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Movie, nautical jargon ajoy, slice of maritime life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Джек и Стивен удобно устраиваются на марсовой площадке.
Relationships: Jack Aubrey & Stephen Maturin
Kudos: 3





	Шесть склянок утренней вахты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Bells in the Morning Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792837) by [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/pseuds/feroxargentea). 



> Огромное спасибо feroxargentea за прекрасно написанную работу!

Над головой раздался звук корабельного колокола, и Джек мгновенно проснулся, а его мысли сами собой перешли от полузабытых снов к восхитительным реалиям завтрака. Он вылез из подвесной койки и натянул бриджи, пытаясь учуять среди знакомой вони дегтя и трюмных вод еле уловимый запах гари от прогревающихся камбузных печей.

Поскольку корабль находился недалеко от берега, обычные галеты и соленая свинина, предназначенные для долгого путешествия, дополнились не только колбасками из морской свиньи и летучей рыбы, но и портовыми изысками: бифштексами, беконом и свежим хлебом, истекающим маслом. Возможно, Джек мог бы даже потребовать жареного лука, запах которого часто пробуждал аппетит Стивена, когда ничто другое не могло. Да, определенно, нужен жареный лук, возможно, вместе с партией булочек, потому что Стивен оставался слишком худым, а свежеиспеченные булочки были его слабостью. Джек накинул чистую рубашку, которую Киллик приготовил для него, и завязал волосы в хвост; его рот наполнился слюной, когда он взвешивал сравнительные достоинства мармелада и джема из чернослива.

Раздался торопливый стук каблуков, и мичман сунул измазанную смолой голову в дверь спальни.

— Сэр, о сэр?

— Что такое, мистер Уильямсон?

— Наилучшие пожелания от мистера Моуэта, сэр. Он говорит, что доктор собирается подняться на грот-мачту.

Джек погасил свой фонарь и схватил куртку.

— Спасибо, мистер Уильямсон. Как можно скорее отправляйтесь в каюту доктора и принесите его шляпу, соломенную, с заштопанными полями.

Он поспешил через жилую палубу, поднялся по трапу на главную, где в первых лучах рассвета увидел Стивена у подветренного фальшборта. Тот держался одной рукой за выбленки и всматривался в головокружительную высоту грот-мачты с озадаченным выражением неизлечимо сухопутного человека. Моуэт, вахтенный офицер, завис в нескольких футах от него с таким видом, будто его уже уволили, но неизбежно привлекут к ответственности за произошедшее.

— Сообщите Бондену, мистер Моуэт, — сказал Джек, а затем обратился к Стивену: — Я слышал, вы собираетесь подышать воздухом на марсовой площадке, мой дорогой доктор. Славная мысль, то, что нужно, чтобы разжечь мой аппетит перед завтраком; если вы не возражаете против компании, конечно.  
Стивен оглянулся, на его бледном небритом лице прорезалась улыбка.

— Вовсе нет, Джек, это было бы лучше всего. Просто размышлял, прежде чем начать восхождение, о сравнительных преимуществах разных путей к одной и той же вершине. То есть маршрутов по наветренному и подветренному борту, — продолжил он, произнося морские термины с некоторым удовольствием и каждый раз указывая не в ту сторону. — Способ, который кажется наиболее предпочтительным, когда корабль наклонен влево, становится несколько менее удобным, когда он отклоняется в противоположную сторону, — в этом мое затруднение.

— Понимаю, — сказал Джек. — То же самое озадачивает Адмиралтейство на протяжении веков. Однако позволь заметить, что нужно держаться за ванты, а не за выбленки. Нет, Стивен, за эти вертикальные веревки. — Он взял руки Стивена и обхватил ими тросы. — Держись крепко, а Бонден будет направлять твои ноги.

Джек взглянул на оснастку, темной сетью перечеркивающую багрово-розовое небо, и схватился за ванты. Стивен, который за все годы на флоте так и не стал хоть немного напоминать моряка, едва ли смог бы в своем нынешнем ослабленном состоянии подняться по лестнице даже на суше, не говоря уже о качающейся сети канатов, постоянно меняющих углы наклона на океанских волнах. Но с Бонденом, который ставил его ноги на выбленки, и Джеком, прижимавшим его своим телом, когда корабль кренился под ветром, он достиг вершины в полной безопасности, хотя и без похвальной быстроты. Бонден и Неуклюжий Дэвис бросились вверх по вантам, в то время как Джек подсаживал доктора снизу, втащили его через «собачью дыру» и сгрузили, словно тюк, на марсовую площадку, требуя «держаться крепче и не двигаться ни на дюйм, пока они сбегают за его завтраком, ни на чертов дюйм, сэр!»

— И немного кофе ради всего святого, — выдохнул Стивен, опускаясь на сложенные паруса.

— Бонден! — проревел Джек с силой умеренного шторма, — фляжку кофе для доктора, двойной крепости, а не твое безвкусное пойло, ты меня там слышишь?

— Есть, сэр. Двойной крепости, — раздался отдаленный ответ.

Когда наконец прибыла корзина с завтраком, Джек и Стивен по-дружески сидели наверху и пили кофе чашку за чашкой. Время от времени Джек без всяких комментариев заспускал руку в корзину, выуживая из нее что-нибудь вкусное, так что Стивен, отдавшийся созерцанию группы чаек в отдалении, рассеянно поглощал вдвое больше, чем его убедили бы съесть в каюте. Под постоянным бризом «Сюрприз» шел под нижним парусами и фока-стакселем, и свернутые верхние паруса оставляли обзор открытым: весь путь до горизонта, где рассвет отсекал море от сияющего неба. Медленно-медленно взошло палящее солнце. Корабль почти незаметно скользил вперед, и во всей этой бескрайней пустоте не было ничего, чтобы отметить пройденный им путь, кроме чаек, ставших теперь крошечными пятнышками в кильватерном следе.

Джек взял перо и чернильницу и уселся, чтобы написать последнее из своих бесконечных писем домой.

_HMS «Сюрприз», в море_

_28 июля 1805 г._

_Моя дорогая Софи,_

_Что за счастье писать эти слова — «в море»! Мы так долго стояли у пристани в Вальпараисо с ее гнусной грязью, портящей нашу новую краску, что я начал думать, застрянем там до тех пор, пока под нами не вырастет остров из обглоданных говяжьих костей. Мы наконец пополнили запасы, закончили ремонт и оставили землю прошлой ночью. Еще четыреста миль до островов Хуан-Фернандес с этим благословенным зюйд-остом в спину, если Бог даст, а потом ничего, кроме парусов и голубой воды, пока не бросим якорь на Галапагосских островах._

_Том Пуллингс должен отвести «Ахерон» в Портсмут, как только на нем установят новую грот-мачту. Тогда он доставит все мои предыдущие письма вместе с моей любовью к тебе и детям. Нынешнее же письмо, я надеюсь, обогнет мыс Горн, и я смогу вручить его лично, но сначала намереваюсь провести пару недель или около того на Галапагосских островах, если позволит погода. А если Адмиралтейство будет допытываться с какой стати, то пусть поцелует мою ~~задницу~~ руку!_

Он сделал паузу, чтобы зачеркнуть оскорбительное слово получше. Софи, которая всегда очень любила Стивена и занимала его сторону в любом споре, вряд ли посчитает неразумным решение увести фрегат с двумя сотнями душ на борту на несколько тысяч миль со своего курса, ради того чтобы доктор собрал несколько невзрачных жуков. А если у Адмиралтейства возникнут вопросы, Джек мог с полным основанием утверждать, что защищал китобойный флот Англии, который, как известно, загружался на островах черепахами и пресной водой. Он опустил ручку и снова склонился над бумагой.

_Я реквизировал дюжину ахеронцев, а остальных оставил Тому, так как мы не могли выделить большую призовую команду. Надеюсь, будет безопаснее дать им работать на собственном корабле, нежели закупорить под люками. В них уже не осталось духа борьбы, когда капитан покинул их, хотя они сражались смело, пока он был жив. Если бы мы не нагнали их так быстро, я сомневаюсь, что Том дожил бы до Вальпараисо: он получил еще один замечательный сабельный удар, который пополнит его коллекцию шрамов._

_Ты будешь рада узнать, что Стивен тоже идет на поправку, хотя поначалу ему пришлось непросто. Он, безусловно, самое противоречивое существо на флоте: прошел две кровавые, отчаянные битвы без единой царапины, а затем свалился вниз головой через ретирадное орудие, когда мы благополучно вернулись в гавань. В это не поверишь, пока не увидишь своими глазами: он зацепился ногой за станок девятифунтовки правого борта (той, что зовут Громовержцем), споткнулся через козу Афазию и пролетел через весь квартердек, словно Веселый Эндрю на Ярмарке святого Варфоломея, пока не приземлился прямо на Первую Кровь, пушку левого борта (вероятно, не самое лучшее имя для чего-либо на пути бедного Стивена)._

Конечно, тогда это не казалось забавным. Двое ютовых поспешили поднять Стивена и потеряли дар речи при виде багрового пятна на его рубашке. Прошло слишком мало времени после той случайной раны от рук Говарда из морской пехоты — она затянулась еще не полностью, и от падения лопнули некоторые из его собственных аккуратных швов. Стивен почти ничего не сказал, просто позволил отвести себя вниз в кокпит, хватаясь за окровавленную грудь и требуя свои инструменты, но, насколько Джек видел, его рукам не хватало твердости, когда он тянулся к иголке с ниткой, а смертельная бледность так и не покинула его за недели, которые «Сюрприз» провел в гавани.

_Конечно, бедняга поднялся и начал осматривать своих пациентов задолго до того, как сам выздоровел, писал Джек, поскольку отказывался от роли больного. Все, что я мог сделать, — это убедить его оставаться в койке день или два в Вальпараисо. Наш «счет мясника»* был ужасающе длинным, и англичан, и французов, так что Стивену пришлось заботиться о них, как только он смог должным образом стоять на ногах. Белый, как призрак, тем не менее он был сам собой. Вы знаете, каким упрямцем он всегда был — мула переупрямит._

С палубы донеслись вопли мичманов, слышимые так ясно, словно молодежь валяла дурака в какой-то паре футов от марсовой площадки. Джек отложил перо и вместе со Стивеном перегнулся через груду лиселей, чтобы понаблюдать за происходящим.

— Что они пинают, ради всего святого? — спросил наконец Стивен. — Больше всего это похоже на мочевой пузырь небольшого жвачного животного.

— Именно так, — сказал Джек. — Я полагаю, это выдубленный мочевой пузырь овцы, наполненный паклей.

— Довольно-таки средневеково это выглядит. Скажи мне, мой дорогой, разве англичане не считают игру в футбол дикарским развлечением? Мне казалось, что вы, офицеры военно-морского флота, осуждаете все развлечения, кроме крикета и убийства зверей и других моряков.

— Что есть, то есть, и я рискну предположить, что в этот самый момент мичманы практиковались бы в своих смертоносных умениях, если бы среди них не было молодого Блейкни. — Джек кивнул в сторону самого маленького мальчика, чей пустой рукав развевался, когда тот бежал за мячом, преследуемый Уильямсоном и Бойлом.

Ленивые, невежественные, бестолково орущие юные дикари, которыми они несомненно были большую часть времени, как и большинство молодых людей, которых Джек знал на службе, они проявляли к больным или искалеченным инстинктивную симпатию, которая порой возвышала их до истинного благородства. Их доброта к Блейкни была столь же неизменной, как и забота о Стивене, который едва ли мог сделать шаг за пределы каюты, чтобы один из них не побежал помогать ему и не напомнил, что нужно смотреть под ноги и держаться одной рукой за него и одной за корабль. Многообещающий мичманский состав, к тому же не лишенный таланта в морском деле. Джек напомнил себе, что должен найти места для них всех после возвращения в Портсмут.

Импровизированный мяч исчез в люке, и молодые джентльмены последовали за ним, крича и подначивая друг друга по дороге.

— Хм, — пробормотал Стивен. — Они выстроятся у лазарета к обеду со своими жалкими царапинами и ушибами, черт бы их побрал.

Он откинулся на выгоревшие на солнце доски со снисходительной улыбкой, опровергающей его слова. Свежий воздух, похоже, наконец-то принес ему пользу: Стивен выглядел здоровым впервые за долгое время, ветер ерошил его нечесаные волосы и на желтоватых щеках появился румянец.

«Сюрприз» несколько накренился под усиливающимся бризом, фока-руслень подветренного борта скрылся в брызгах носовой волны. Рулевой держал его на курсе, ухватив штурвал одной рукой, в то время как вокруг него вахтенные левого борта в парусиновых панталонах и свободных рубашках драили палубу пемзой и швабрами.

— Они все так заняты, — сказал Стивен, — а мы бездельничаем, и все же я не чувствую ни малейшего желания последовать их примеру и найти нечищеный угол корабля, который можно было бы поскрести.

Джек широко зевнул.

— Капитана непросто застать драящим палубу. Кроме того, люди должны заработать свой паек. Какой смысла держать собаку и... — он запнулся, пытаясь вспомнить продолжение поговорки. На ум отчего-то шло только "кусать ее самому".

— Съесть ее, быть может? — предположил Стивен.

— Нет. Нет, это не совсем то.

— Уходить как ягненок? Вставать с блохами?

— Ни то ни другое, — сказал Джек,  
энергично почесываясь через нанковые штаны. — Будь прокляты эти пословицы. В любом случае, работа — это истинный долг мужчин, а наш истинный долг — не мешать им.

— В таком случае, душа моя, мы можем отдыхать с утешительной уверенностью, что долг хорошо исполнен.

Стивен потянулся на груде парусины, зевая так же широко, как Джек. Он взял книгу, которую принес ему Бонден, но через несколько минут она снова незаметно соскользнула на колени, страницы затрепетали под пальцами, а веки начали смыкаться. Джек закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к звукам ветра в снастях и потокам воды под килем. Лязг цепного насоса наконец прекратился, но мягкий гипнотический скрип-скрип-скрип пемзы продолжался, пока люди готовили палубу к новому дню.

Когда Джек взглянул на Стивена чуть позже, то обнаружил, что тот задремал, а из его руки выпал недоеденный кусок тоста. Он осторожно забрал тост, сложил книгу и очки Стивена в перевернутую шляпу для сохранности. Бонден и Дэвис, не дожидаясь приказов, тихо натянули тент, чтобы защитить марсовую площадку от солнца, и в его тени Стивен крепко заснул.

Далеко внизу квартирмейстер перевернул склянки, а морской пехотинец шагнул вперед, чтобы отбить шесть ударов отмечая начало утренней вахты. «Все в порядке! Все в порядке!», — донеслись крики впередсмотрящих, и Джек прислонился к мачте, которая поскрипывала и гнулась, когда «Сюрприз» плясал на волнах с той игривой резвостью, от которой его не могли излечить ни умелое управление парусами, ни тщательная укладка трюма. Солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, и со своего места Джек мог окинуть взглядом огромный голубой диск с белыми проблесками, рассеченный прямой кильватерной линией и бесконечно обновляющийся под девственным, невозможно синим небом. Казалось, он мог бы лежать так вечно рядом со Стивеном, пока они идут до самого края света и обратно. Исполненый невыразимого удовлетворения, он закрыл глаза и позволил себе погрузиться в сон.


End file.
